Operation: Will You Be My Valentine?
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: With Valentine’s Day just around the corner, Kagome decides that a little payback is in order. So with the help of her mother, Kagome begins her planning. But in the end, Kagome’s plan backfires and has a very interesting effect.
1. Pt 1: Setting The Plan

Operation: Will You Be My Valentine?

* * *

A/N- This story was one that originally was supposed to be posted for Valentines day, but I didn't get it started in time...so I thought I'd put it up just for the heck of it... 

InuYasha belongs to Rumiko-san and not myself, so quit bugging me about it already!

Enjoy!

'_thoughts_'

* * *

Pt 1: Setting The Plan In Motion

'_Tomorrow's the day, I just hope I have everything ready…_' shifting into a sitting position, Kagome looked down at the five envelopes and letters that were spread out before her.

"Are you sure about this Kagome, I don't want you to get into any trouble doing this…" glancing over her shoulder, Kagome smiled into the worried face of her mother.

"It'll be alright mom…besides, that jerk has it coming to him…" turning back to her '_project_' Kagome lifted the first one and folded the letter before sliding it into the envelope. She did this with the other four and lifting her pen, Kagome wrote down her five chosen names on each of the envelopes.

"There…" smiling to herself, Kagome looked over her handiwork, "I think I'm ready, is there anything that you think I'm missing mom?"

Hearing a sigh greet her, Kagome turned to watch as her mother knelt at her side, "well…how are you going to get these to them on time, your timing would be essential for it to work properly."

Smirking, Kagome gathered up the five letters and quickly got to her feet, "that part is simple enough, I know right where all of them are anyway, so I just have to send these to them. Anyway, thanks for your help mom, I'll repay you for this somehow."

Reaching for her bag, Kagome stashed the letters inside quickly before slinging it up and over her shoulder, "well, I better get going now before the brat has a hissy fit. I'll see you in a week mom and try to get Gramps to come up with a better illness this time? Bye!"

Waving, Kagome turned and booked it out of the house heading to the well house, upon entering it Kagome found herself giggling at what the look on InuYasha's face would be when she told him. '_This is going to be so much fun, oh, I just can't wait!_'

She had been planning this for weeks and now it was all coming to fruition, Kagome had thought long and hard on what her position was with InuYasha when it came to choosing between herself and Kikyou, she knew that in the end Kikyou would always come first for InuYasha.

So Kagome had given up, she had thought that she was in love with InuYasha but after spending three years with him, Kagome knew that it was just some school girl crush and that in the end he would be nothing more than a friend to her.

But still, that didn't make it alright for him to leave without telling anyone and making her and everyone else worry about him, he needed to be taught a lesson and Kagome had found the perfect way to do it.

"Well, here we go."

Smirking, Kagome leapt down the well and as she was bathed in its pure blue light, Kagome felt something strange stir in the back of her mind. Pushing it aside as nothing, Kagome landed upon the other side of the well and let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

Taking her time to climb up the well, Kagome masked her scent and as soon as she was out of the well, Kagome ran into the trees making sure to be as quiet as possible.

Once this was done, Kagome hurried to where she had stashed her bike just the other day, finding it just where she left it Kagome got on it and made her way towards the northern mountains.

She had told InuYasha that she would be back that afternoon, so Kagome had about 8 hours until InuYasha came looking for her, '_plenty of time to get these to them and get back._'

It took about an hour before Kagome reached the mountains that she had helped Kouga and his pack defeat the bird demons, letting her spell drop and her power and scent fill the area, Kagome waited and soon she felt the familiar approach of two jewel shards.

Reaching into her bag, Kagome drew out the first of the five letters and held it close as she watched the steady approach of a whirlwind, as it drew near and dissipated Kouga's smiling form was revealed.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? Have you finally decided to become my mate?" As Kouga approached her, Kagome shook her head, "no Kouga, I just wanted to give this to you and ask you for a favor if you would…"

Raising an eyebrow in questioning, Kouga took the letter that Kagome held out to him and gave a solid nod of his head, "anything for you…just ask."

Smiling, Kagome placed a hand on Kouga's shoulder as she glanced down at her watch, "I need you to help me deliver four letters, so…will you help me?"

Kouga placed a hand on top of Kagome's as he tilted his head, "sure, so who are these four other people that you want me to find?"

Sighing, Kagome released Kouga's shoulder only to set her backpack down before walking back over and going around to where she was standing behind Kouga, "first is a human named Akitoki Houjo, he should be wandering somewhere in the east forest, at least, that's where I saw him last."

Snorting, Kouga lifted Kagome onto his back and after popping his neck, Kouga sped off in that direction. He was curious to what was in these letters and why Kagome had sought him out all alone, usually InuYasha would follow her everywhere.

Shaking off those thoughts, Kouga picked up his pace and just focused upon finding this, Houjo guy that Kagome was looking for.

It took half an hour but finally Kouga had caught the scent of the person they were looking for, sliding to a dusty stop next to the half dressed man, Kouga had to hold back his laughter at the look of utter shock and surprise that shone in the guy's eyes.

Releasing her hold on Kouga's neck, Kagome pulled free and walked around to where she was facing the still frozen form of Houjo, picking out the letter addressed to Houjo, Kagome smirked as she slapped him in the face with it. "Snap out of it Akitoki."

At the sound of Kagome's voice, Houjo jumped slightly before his face flushed completely red as he dove for his haori, he had just realized that he was wearing only his hakamas and nothing else.

Gripping the flimsy piece of cloth to his chest, Houjo stared wide eyed at Kagome as if he couldn't believe his eyes, "Ka…Kagome?"

Merely smiling, Kagome slipped the letter addressed to Houjo into his clenched hands, "just read this and I'll talk to you later…Kouga, we need to find Sesshoumaru now."

Kouga nodded his head and lifted Kagome onto his back again before speeding off, he was just barely able to hear Houjo's whispered words and they angered him, "she's still beautiful…"

Surprisingly it took only ten to fifteen minutes before Kouga had located the Taiyoukai, slowing to a walk, Kouga set Kagome down and followed her into the clearing.

Standing but a few yards away was Sesshoumaru, from the look in his eyes he was clearly annoyed at their presence and Kouga felt a shiver rush up his spine, Kagome simply ignored it as she approached the stationary Taiyoukai.

Reaching him, Kagome bowed lightly before pulling out the third letter, "this is for you Sesshoumaru, I ask that you read it soon. It contains something that you might find very interesting." Bowing again, Kagome held the letter out to him but when he failed to take it, Kagome let out an annoyed sigh and stashed it in the front of Sesshoumaru's hakamas.

"As cold as ever aren't you? Anyway, just read it fluffy, come on Kouga…it's time to find Naraku." Seeing the surprised look flash through Sesshoumaru's eyes, Kagome smiled to herself before sprinting over to Kouga and motioning for them to make a run for it.

Not in any position to disagree, Kouga quickly lifted Kagome before hightailing it outta there.

Running for about an hour and a half, Kouga finally slid to a halt and put Kagome down, he had smelt Naraku around here like Kagome had wanted but at the moment he was more curious as to why Kagome wanted him to take her to Naraku in the first place.

Kagome was definitely up to something but what, Kouga still had yet to find out.

Stretching her back, Kagome looked through the trees that surrounded them and sensed the approach of several jewel shards, '_good, at least I can kill two birds with one stone now._'

Kouga tensed as he and Kagome watched the remaining members of the band of seven appear out of the trees, they were surrounded by flying insects and a large cloud of miasma.

"Look what we have here, it's the wolf and the girl, what a surprise…" Kagome rolled her eyes as she pulled out the last two letters and walked towards them, Bankotsu came to a halt as he motioned his brothers to do the same.

They had expected Kagome to pull out her bow and arrows before attacking them, but when Kagome simply pulled out a couple letters they were confused, "what are you doing here woman?"

"I didn't come fight you guys, I simply wished to give these to you." Stopping before Bankotsu, Kagome held out one of the letters to him, "this one is for you Bankotsu." Raising an eyebrow, Bankotsu took the letter and turned it over in his hand, curious as to why his enemy would give him a letter.

"Come on out Naraku, I know you're here." A moment later, the miasma condensed and out of it stepped Naraku, he looked curious as he eyed Kagome and Kouga. Smiling, Kagome walked right up to Naraku and held the remaining letter out to him, "the last one is yours Naraku. I want you both to read those and I'll see you both later."

Naraku hesitantly took the letter and eyed Kagome warily, he couldn't understand why this human woman would give him something when he was supposed to be her enemy.

Waving her hand, Kagome turned and walked over to a stunned looking Kouga, "I'm done, please take me back to where I left my stuff Kouga." Kouga gave her a wary look before nodding his head and lifting her up one last time, sending a glare in Naraku's direction, Kouga turned and took off again.

Two hours latter, Kagome had said her goodbyes to Kouga and began her journey back to InuYasha's forest, '_Now, to set the next step in motion._'

* * *

A/N- The next chapter is almost done and more than likely will be posted sometime in the next month or so. But if it is done sooner than I will update it asap! 

Till then...Ja Ne!


	2. Pt 2: Phase Two

Operation: Will You Be My Valentine?

* * *

A/N- Hey guys! Here is part two, finally!

I know it's a month late but forgive me, I'm trying! T.T

Anyway, I don't own I-nunu...

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy!

* * *

Pt 2: Phase Two

'_Damn it! Why does it always have to be me?_' Cursing loudly, InuYasha held his hand close to his body, there was blood seeping through his fingers from the small pair of bite marks on his palm.

"Serves you right InuYasha, you are mean!" Sneering up at the Hanyou before him, Shippou whipped at the blood that stained his lips, spitting out the blood in his mouth as he kept his eyes narrowed at InuYasha.

Off to their side, Sango, Miroku and Kirara were simply watching with amused expressions.

This was the scene that greeted Kagome as she entered the clearing, raising an eyebrow at the staring contest that InuYasha and Shippou seemed to be having, Kagome walked over to the others. "What happened here?"

Sango turned and smiled at her, "welcome back Kagome. Not much, Shippou was attempting to make you a present and InuYasha, well he was with Kikyou again before he came stomping out of the trees and kicked Shippou for no reason. In retaliation, Shippou bit InuYasha and that's about where we are…"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome dropped her bag next to Sango before walking over to the still glaring InuYasha and Shippou. "Boys, calm down…" hearing Kagome's voice, Shippou's face immediately broke out in a smile as he leapt up onto her shoulder and nuzzled into her cheek.

Giggling, Kagome turned to InuYasha and saw that he was continuing to glare at Shippou, sighing Kagome just shook her head. "InuYasha, stop it, or I'll say '_that_' word…I swear I will."

Immediately, InuYasha's ears flattened to his skull as he whimpered before narrowing his eyes, letting out one of his classic '_feh's_' as he leapt into a tree a couple feet away.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome petted Shippou's head before walking back over to her bag and kneeling down to open it. As she did this, Shippou caught a very familiar and mouth watering scent.

Leaping off of Kagome's shoulder, Shippou placed one of his hands on Kagome's thigh as he looked between her and the bag expectantly.

Chuckling, Kagome reached into the bag and pulled out the first of many boxes. This one was light blue and had a card tied to it with a white bow, turning to Shippou, Kagome let a genuine smile cross her lips as she held the box out to him.

"Here you go Shippou, this one is yours…" Shippou's eyes grew wide as he flashed Kagome a big smile before snatching the box out of her hands and running to hide behind a bush, he didn't want InuYasha or anyone else see what he had because it was his and his alone.

Shaking her head, Kagome fished out two more boxes, one dark purple with a dark blue bow and the other dark blue with a dark purple bow. Reclasping her bag, Kagome gathered the boxes into her arms before standing and approaching Sango and Miroku.

"Here Miroku, Sango, these are for you two…I hope you like them." Tilting her head, Kagome handed the dark purple one to Miroku and the dark blue one to Sango. Having done this, Kagome clasped her hands before her as she watched them both expectantly.

Looking down at the box in his hand, Miroku smiled gently as he started to pull at that bow that held the box shut, "thank you Kagome, I am honored to have received a gift from you…" he trailed off as he lifted the card and read it's contents, a surprised look crossing his face.

At his side, Sango eyed him warily before following his example and removing the bow and reading the card, a shocked look crossed her face before Sango looked up and smiled happily at Kagome.

"Thanks Kagome…this is just wonderful…but…eto," sparing a glance up at InuYasha, who was watching them curiously, Sango walked over to Kagome and leaned in close so that only she could hear her.

"Are you sure that this will work…I mean…they are our enemies after all. Well, most of them are…but as long as you think it's alright, I'll support you."

Letting her eyes close, Kagome let out the breath she had been holding and gave Sango a reassuring smile before they both turned to eye Miroku's reaction.

The monk was currently doing the impression of a fish out of water and the girls were finding it hard not to laugh, hearing them, Miroku straightened his face before he walked towards them taking a quick glance up at InuYasha, like Sango had done.

"Do you think this a wise choice Kagome…I mean, it could backfire on you easily enough, so are you sure this is what you want to do?" The concern was evident in his voice and Kagome felt as if another weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Yes Miroku, this is the only way…besides…" sighing, Kagome sent a glare in InuYasha's direction before turning her saddened eyes back upon her friends, "I think it's about time that I move on, InuYasha and Kikyou deserve each other."

Having enough of being left out in the dark, InuYasha leapt off his perch and stomped over just in time to hear Kagome's last comment, it was enough to get his blood boiling in anger and confusion.

"What are you guys up to over here, I have every right to know, so tell me!" His voice was filled with his anger and Kagome snorted as she turned to face him, her eyes hard and unfeeling.

"Last time I checked InuYasha, you aren't being honest with us, so why should we be the same with you?" InuYasha's eyes narrowed in fury and slight denial but Kagome wasn't finished with him yet, not by a long shot.

"But I guess I could tell you since your being such a baby about it. Tomorrow we are going to be graced with a few guests and there is nothing you can do about it, so why don't you go run off to Kikyou or something and stop interrupting."

Having said her piece, Kagome turned and walked over to her bag, hefting it over her shoulder she made her way towards Kaede's village. Sango and Miroku merely smirked to themselves before they hurried after Kagome, Shippou hearing them leave ran towards them with Kilala at his side, leaving a stunned and confused InuYasha alone in the clearing.

Upon reaching the village, Kagome and the others greeted the old priestess before they all turned in for the night. Each of them were anxious to see what tomorrow would hold, but most of all, it was Kagome who deeply hoped that her plan would work and everything would go smoothly.

One could only hope.

O-----------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------O

As the morning struck, Kagome was up, out and about before any of her comrades…she had things to do after all and little time to do it in.

Reaching the nearby hot spring, Kagome took her time as she bathed and when she finally got out of the water, she dried off and wrapped a towel about her form as she sat on a rock. Pulling her bag over, Kagome opened it and pulled out some clothes.

Looking through the pile she found what she had been looking for, it was her brush, a hairtye and a pair of engraved chopsticks that her mother had given to her.

Running the brush through her hair, Kagome was pleased to find that there were hardly any tangles in its mass. Brushing it all back into a high ponytail, Kagome slid both of the chopsticks into the back of the ponytail, letting them both hang to one side.

Lifting her small pocket mirror, Kagome smiled at the way her hair looked, '_perfect…now the next step._'

Holding up a robe, Kagome stood and wrapped up in it, leaving her towel on. After gathering the rest of her stuff, Kagome made sure to mask her scent and slide a concealment bracelet on, her image wavered for a moment before it faded into her wearing her normal school uniform.

Happy with this, Kagome made her way back to the village and reentered Kaede's hut.

Miroku and Sango were preparing that mornings breakfast while Shippou continued to sleep, a few feet away InuYasha was leaning against the wall of the hut, his eyes were hard as they met Kagome's. '_He must still be mad about yesterday, heh, he has no idea…_'

Pleased with her own thoughts, Kagome looked around and found Kaede sitting off to the side, she was sharpening her arrow tips. Smiling, Kagome walked over to her hand sat next to her, "good morning Kaede…eto…I wanted to ask a favor of you…"

Kaede looked up at Kagome's words and her eyes widened when she saw past Kagome's concealment spell, "what are ye wishing to ask child?" Kagome glanced over at her friends and Sango seemed to get what she was asking, getting to her feet she quickly steered everyone out of the hut, leaving Kagome and Kaede alone.

Letting out the breath she had been holding, Kagome turned to Kaede again, letting her concealment spell fall completely. "I wanted to know if you would help me get dressed Kaede. I want today to be special, besides, I've asked Naraku, Bankotsu, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Houjo to join us today."

Sighing, Kagome scratched her neck as she gave Kaede a serious look, "it's about time that I taught InuYasha a lesson and moved on. I've thought long and hard about this, it's the only way…so will you help me Kaede?"

Kaede just smiled and gave a small nod of her head, putting down the arrows she turned to face Kagome completely, "alright then, how can I help ye Kagome?"

Pulling out her bundle of clothes, Kagome placed them gently in Kaede's lap, "can you help me put these on? I would ask Sango, but I don't want the other's to see me like this and besides, I need her to keep anyone from coming inside until I am dressed…so can you help?"

Shaking her head, Kaede motioned for Kagome to stand and with a grateful smile, Kagome did just that. Kaede then got up as well and pulled the towel from Kagome's form, shifting through the clothes, Kaede's hand gripped a long white ribbon and after setting the rest down she began the complicated task of wrapping Kagome's chest.

The minutes seemed to pass by like seconds and soon Kaede had finished, Kagome felt like someone that was on display with how her kimono felt, but Kagome didn't let that bother her as she flashed Kaede a grateful smile.

Kaede just gave a slight nod of her head before she sat back down and returned to her previous task, seeing this Kagome silently thanked her before raising her concealment spell again.

This done, Kagome quickly put her other stuff away and after taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Kagome walked outside and nearly broke out laughing at what greeted her.

It seemed that while Kaede was helping her get dressed, two of her invited guests had shown up and while one was sitting calmly with her friends, the other was currently battling InuYasha in a verbal sparing contest.

Shaking her head, Kagome made her way over to her friends and flashed the waiting Akitoki Houjo a soft smile, "hi Houjo, glad you made it. So, what's going on here?" Seeing Houjo blush at her words, Kagome just shook her head as she sat down a couple feet away from him, her eyes on InuYasha and Kouga.

"Well, InuYasha started it. Kouga had shown up and asked where you were, before we could answer, InuYasha had already drawn Tetsusaiga and was charging him. From there Kouga dodged and that has lead us to where we are right now, hopefully the others will show up soon before things get too out of hand."

Miroku's voice was a steady counterpoint to InuYasha and Kouga's raised voices, Kagome just smiled as she lifted her fingers to her mouth and let out a high pitched whistle.

Startled, everyone, including InuYasha and Kouga jumped and turned their eyes upon Kagome. Chuckling, Kagome just tilted her head as she looked up at Kouga, "hi Kouga, glad you could make it. InuYasha, back off, he's not here to fight, so quit playing the hero and just sit down and be quiet."

Sheathing the Tetsusaiga, InuYasha narrowed his eyes as he stalked over to stand before her while pointing an accusing finger back at Kouga, "what the hell did you summon that ass here for and just who the fuck else is coming, or is that yet another of you secrets wench?!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome snorted and nearly broke out in laughter when InuYasha suddenly whirled and reached to pull his sword again as Sesshoumaru, followed closely by Rin and Jaken, walked into the clearing.

"Just what the fuck are you doing here you bastard?!" InuYasha's voice echoed through the trees and Kagome had to shake her head in exasperation. Standing, Kagome walked past InuYasha's snarling form and came to a slow halt before Sesshoumaru, bowing lightly, she let a little of her scent break free.

"Thank you for showing up Sesshoumaru-sama, I am grateful." Feeling a harsh couple of tugs on her leg, Kagome looked down to see that Rin had decided to get in on the conversation as well, Kagome couldn't help but smile down at the child. "It's nice to see you too Rin…"

The girl merely smiled before letting go of her and running over to where Shippou was, shaking her head Kagome turned back to look up at Sesshoumaru and found that he currently had his only hand clutching the hilt of his Tokijin.

From behind her she heard InuYasha's growls and the sound of Tetsusaiga being drawn, letting out a frustrated sigh Kagome let her head droop.

"Osuwari, InuYasha I thought I warned you already…they are not here to fight and no matter what you think, you are not to fight with them and if you do I swear I'll purify your ass straight to hell. Understand?"

Turning full circle, Kagome found that her hunch was right. Just inside the outskirts of the clearing were Naraku and Bankotsu, they both seemed to be amused with seeing that InuYasha was currently face down in the dirt.

Hearing a low groan from the crater that was currently known as InuYasha, Kagome turned and bowed before Naraku and Bankotsu, "thank you both for coming."

Straightening herself, Kagome took a deep breath as she prepared to start the next step in her plan, but the only question was…would it work?

* * *

A/N- And there you are! All the guys have shown up as requested and in the next chapt, you will find out just what was in those letter's and what Kagome's little...idea, really is about!

So it will take about two month's so bare with me here...it's harder than it looks!

Anyway, till next time!

Ja!


End file.
